Je suis Holmes
by Aastel
Summary: Je suis Holmes ... Ou comment la presse et ses drôleries adorables m'ont forgé #CharlieHebdo. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire. Mais j'ai juste tenu à dire quelque chose. On ne ferme pas le clapet des fanficteurs(ses). Mystrade, univers Carte de Bibliothèque.


— Je suis Holmes —

... Ou comment la presse et ses drôleries adorables m'ont forgé

Univers: Une Carte de Bibliothèque donc Omégaverse avec Mystrade, voir profil.

Espace temporel: France, Paris, après le chapitre 18

Fautes orthographe dans le titre: l'accord du participe passé avec COI/COD n'est pas mon fort. Et je me suis perdue dans Google.

Fautes d'orthographe ailleurs: ben désolée. Le temps pressait. Je massacre le français en toute ignorance. Mais je reste quand même fautive! XD

*xXx*

La musique tambourinait son crâne. Il aimait bien ce rap français un peu indé mais à la longue, Nekfeu et sa clique lui faisaient bien mal aux oreilles. Et puis, Anthea l'embêtait avec une efficacité terrible. Elle avait posé ses pieds sur la table basse, juste à côté de sa tasse de café.

Gregory Lestrade n'était pas quelqu'un à proprement dit de bordélique. Malgré tout, il aimait la propreté. Surtout si elle lui permettait de ne pas terminer sur la cuvette des toilettes. Et les chaussettes peu ragoûtantes de la jeune Alpha ne lui plaisaient pas. Il semblait même que quelques poussières indetectibles tombaient dans sa tasse.

— Oi! Baisse le son, j'ai mon crâne en feu! gueula-t-il après plusieurs minutes passées à lire son portable. Il devait choisir entre sa tasse et son crâne. Le choix était vite fait. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

Anthea tira la langue et rejeta sa longue chevelure sauvage en arrière. Greg pensa à tweeter une photo de cette crinière à destination de Lorde. Ou de Birdy. En tout cas, c'était une mode bien étrange. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas profiter de cette tendance. C'était naturel, ou non.

— Je m'ennuie à vous garder! dit-elle en jetant un magazine féminin français au loin.

— C'est pas la peine de me rendre malade! En plus, tes pieds... Ma tasse... Avchjekj... Je vais vomir! riposta Greg.

— Sa race! C'est quoi ce cirque?

Les deux alphas se retournèrent pour tomber sur Dimmo, en short malgré le temps hivernal et une tablette entre les mains.

— Tu as l'air un peu violet, constata Anthea en remettant quelques trous de son collant opaque à leur bonne place.

Greg n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment deux êtres aussi opposés l'un de l'autre pouvaient être meilleurs amis. Mycroft était si... Propre, élégant, raffiné, doux, gentil... Séduisant, charmeur, sexy, feutré, glamour... _Ok, ok, ne t'emballe pas! Ce n'est qu'un être humain. Et ton oméga. _Douce beauté laiteuse qu'était sa peau enchanteresque...

— Greg! Tu rougis et bave dans le vide!

La remarque d'Anthea le tira vers la réalité.

Et cette chose étrange qu'était Anthea, meilleure amie de Mycroft... Avec ses collants déchirés, sa bouche violette, son t-shirt Urban Outfitters délabré, son jean trop court, trop délavé, trop plein de fils et ces chaussettes...

— Arrête d'me mâter les pieds, pervers!

— Hé, mais c'est pas de ma faute si t'es verte des pieds! répliqua Lestrade.

— Oi les gars! Faut pas être trop cons, hein? On fait la paix!

— Désolé mec... C'est juste que...

— Ouais, on a compris, Gregamoureux! Myc' te manque.

— Désolé Greg, je suis d'ac avec Anthea là-dessus. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va rentrer ce soir. Ni Arthur, ni Vianney d'ailleurs, dit Dimmo.

Greg et Anthea se tournèrent vers lui, alertes.

— Ouais. Regardez les journaux... C'est la mouise.

— Oh?

— Y'a eu un attentat à Paris tout à l'heure. Douze victimes. C'était au QG de Charlie Hebdo, continua l'adolescent, la mine sombre.

— Et? demanda aussitôt Anthea en brandissant son portable.

— Le MI-6 doit travailler avec eux. Et comme Vianney et Arthur vivent ici... Alors...

— Dimmo. Tu penses que Mycroft, Vianney et Arthur vont bosser avec eux?

— Ouaip. Peut-être pas Myc'. Mais en tout cas, c'est probable.

Dimmo soupira et s'installa en tailleur dans un fauteuil devant eux. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains, et releva les manches de sa chemise en Oxford. Pour une fois, il ressemblait davantage à Peter qu'au frère imaginaire d'Anthea.

— Ouais. Jerem' vient de m'envoyer un message. Vianney et Arthur devront aider à coordonner les équipes di MI-6 et du FBI avec les français. Et Myc'... Oh!

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur le jeune oméga en état déplorable. Las, il s'écroula sur l'autre fauteuil. Greg se précipita à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— Je n'étais pas loin lorsque tout s'est produit. C'est une merde... commenta le jeune oméga d'habitude si pointilleux sur la grammaire.

— Je ne peux pas croire qu'on vise les journalistes.

— Et surtout des illustrateurs! Ils n'ont rien fait!

— Ils ont eu l'audace de caricaturer ce qui régit aujourd'hui notre société. Que ce soit la politique, la religion, les débats de société. Ils donnent un regard frais et surtout, plein de bon sens. Loin des mots, des querelles ou de ces photos sur Instagram... bredouilla Mycroft en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Que va-t-il se passer?

— Je l'ignore, Greg. Mais pour le moment, prions pour que le monde se rende compte de cette chance d'avoir encore des gens prêts à agir par conviction... Comme certains que j'ai ici, autour de moi.

— Oh Myc'!

— Anthea, ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Mais au moins...

— Mon père fera sans doute un discours. Ce sera son conseiller qui va l'écrire. Et puis, il ira voir la mère de Peter et ils feront comme si de rien n'était. Vendre des armes... Pour baiser... C'est pourave tout ça! s'exclama Greg en levant les bras.

— On verra tout dans la presse, même le discours pourave de ton pader, Greg. Patience, mec, tenta de le calmer Dimmo.

— Pour l'instant, la presse est soudée derrière Charlie Hebdo. Nous aussi, les agents des gouvernements. On doit beaucoup à la presse. Bien trop pour s'en rendre compte.

— Ouais...

— C'est cette liberté qui permet à chacun de se forger tel qu'il est. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces lectures, ces images, ces vidéos... Je pense qu'on serait tous identiques.

— A l'inverse de toi et d'Anthea, hein? Vous êtes complètement différents et meilleurs amis!

— La tolérance... Qu'importe les croyances, les cultures, les langues...

— Oh que c'est beau Myc! Fais-nous un beau discours, ha!

— Anthea! Laisse-le parler!

— Mais Dimmo...

— Hé les gars, vous êtes au courant? J'espère que ma mère ne les a pas fourni en armes... cria Peter Hoover en se précipitant vers eux. Il déboula dans le salon, son ordinateur portable ouvert sur un article de la BBC. Un autre onglet indiquait Der Spiegel. Un autre, Le Monde.

— Oh, juste quand on allait entendre de beaux mots de la bouche de Myc'! râla Anthea.

Peter rougit. Il n'osa pas aller s'asseoir près de sa belle.

— C'est juste que... reprit Mycroft, sourcils froncés.

— On devrait ne rien dire et juste penser à eux. Ce qui s'est passé... On peut juste aller de l'avant et témoigner notre soutien, surtout en tant que jeunes, Myc. Les mots... Ils ne servent que lorsqu'il y a du fond. Or ici, on mâche de la merde à deux sous. Ou à deux crottes. On fait ce qu'on fait de mieux. Et ici, on fait notre boulot. On protège ces trois idiots. Tu réponds aux messages d'Arty et de Vianney. On attend le retour d'Emy et de Leander pour faire un autre point. On continue à enquêter sur Adler, sur la mère de Peter et le père de Greg. Peut-être bien qu'en rétablissant la vérité avec preuves et aveux à leur sujet, on pourra éviter quelques ventes illégales d'armes à feu. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Les journalistes feront leur boulot. Le soutien des gens curieux et encore assez honnêtes pour remercier le boulot de la presse et des médias leur suffira. C'est pas le fric ou le pouvoir. Juste du soutien...

— Oh que c'est joli, Anthea!

— Ta gueule, Greggy. Va pleurer ailleurs et ne caresse pas les fesses de Myc! Tu vois pas qu'il est occupé? grogna Anthea.

— Ouais... Bref, on fait ce qu'on peut, hein?

— Sally tweete et a changé sa photo de profil. C'est cool.

— C'est mieux que rien les gars. Nous...

— Peter, ôte cette idée de la tête! Tu dois rester dans l'ombre. Vous êtes en danger, et j'ai pas envie d'entendre les news sur une autre explosion à Paris avec pour victimes le fils du secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense des brits' et le fils du milliardaire Hoover. C'est bête et con. Et j'ai envie de vivre. J'aime trop le chocolat et ces trucs en feuilles... Mille feuilles, hein? Pour mourrir! Et pourrir les oreilles de Greg! Et lancer des patates dans la gueule d'Arthur! Et traiter Leander de nem salé! Et...

— On a compris, Anthea! Fais pas chier! s'exclama Dimmock.

— Bref...

— J'ai envoyé des dons à Charlie Hebdo. Je gagne déjà des sous avec mes investissements persos. C'est mieux que rien, déballa Peter sous les regards ébahis de ses amis.

— Wo... commença Dimmo.

— Et anonyme. Sinon on risque de me trouver et... Vous aussi. Voilà. Je pense avoir fait un truc bien... le coupa Peter.

— Ouais, t'es great mec! jeta Anthea avant de recevoir le plus beau sourire de Peter.

— Comme Onisuka! cria Greg.

— Hein? s'écrièrent Mycroft et Peter en même temps.

— Mais GTO P'tain! Vous êtes vraiment à la race! répondit aussitôt Greg.

Mycroft se leva et l'enlaça.

— Oui Gregory. On t'a entendu. Et je pense que le monde a entendu ce que la presse a envie de dire et ce qu'elle signifie...

— Du moins, ceux qui sont assez drôles pour la respecter et la lire, Myc'! Je veux dire...

— Tout à fait, Gregory. Et tu veux toujours dire quelque chose qui ne veut rien dire...

— Oh Myc! Tais-toi, laisse le respirer. C'est idiot donc tu te fatigues pour rien, mec! Goooootchaaaa! cria Anthea avant de tomber à la renverse avec le canapé.

* * *

><p>C'est bête, c'est un peu idiot et surtout très con. Et surtout, pas très cool en mettant en lien de la fiction avec une réalité malheureusement très... réelle.<p>

Mais j'y peux rien, ma gueule se met à crier toute seule. J'ai pas mal vécu à l'étranger et la presse... J'adore la presse. Pas toutes, hein? Mais la presse de Charlie Hebdo... J'ai toujours aimé et admiré.

Voilà, c'est tout!

PS: l'intellectualisme n'est pas mon fort. Je dis sans doute ce que tout le monde pense avec des mots pas très adéquats. Je ne suis qu'une fanficteuse. Mais je me dis qu'on doit bien s'exprimer, qu'importe ce que l'on dit. Tant que c'est de l'amour, de la paix et non de la violence qui est prônée...

PPS: Bonne année 2015 à toutes et à tous! Plein de bonheur et surtout, d'amitié, d'amour et de paix. Faut pas être trop égoïste, hein? La vie est trop courte (regardez tous ces persos que j'ai tué dans mes fics, haha! Ouais... J'chuis folle).

PPPS: Par pitié, pas d'amalgames (surtout sur le net). Ce serait trop triste. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. C'est toujours une minorité qui sème le trouble et prend en otage tout un peuple qui ne veut que la paix mais qui se trouve être jugé à tort. Et ce sont (presque) toujours les mêmes.


End file.
